


Never Tear us Apart

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: Mixtape, or Cassette Tapes That Weren't Queen When I Bought Them [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feels, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: A quiet moment between Aziraphale and Crowley





	Never Tear us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I totally had [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyZU4iNRdsM) song suck in my head and here we are.

Crowley lay in Aziraphale’s arms. Since the apocalypse that wasn’t he’d been spending a lot of time here. There was comfort and surety in Aziraphale’s embrace. Sometimes they fooled around a bit, more often they simply allowed themselves to be.

Crowley and Aziraphale. Aziraphale and Crowley. Their own side. And heaven and hell and all their assembled hosts couldn’t pull them apart.

Aziraphale ran soothing fingers through Crowley’s hair. Crowley sighed and settled between soft thighs. If they were human things would be taking a turn for the carnal, but, as it was, Crowley simply basked in the love Aziraphale offered him. Not unlike a lizard under a heat lamp.

Aziraphale smiled, breathing in the scent of Crowley’s hair. There was often just the faintest hint of brimstone, but these days Crowley mostly smelled of London. Crowley was warm and comfortable. For as much as Crowley was a demon, Aziraphale could remember when he was an angel, when he had another name, when the universe was new. They hadn’t spoken much back then, which was probably just as well, considering what had happened. And he’d never let on what he remembered.

One of those memories surfaced now, Aziraphale stumbling across the angel-that-would-become-Crowley. His wings were white then, with just a hint of auburn, like his hair. There had been rumors of a garden and new creatures, including one different than all the rest. God had made some prototypes for her new venture, and the angel was examining the green leaves and soft blooms of these newly created flowers.

Aziraphale had been caught by the beauty of the moment. Beauty was still a concept he was getting used to. Most angels simply did what they were told and barely looked around them, but Aziraphale had noticed things. He kept his thoughts to himself, didn’t say a word and (mostly) obeyed his orders. Perhaps that was what had saved him when the War came. But more times than he cared to admit, he wondered if that had been the right choice.

Maybe it had been part of her Ineffable Plan all along. If he had asked questions, the way that Crowley had, if he’d disobeyed orders, then he’d have fallen too. If he’d fallen, then the world would have ended a week ago. Crowley was right, there was a whole universe out there. But he’d grown rather attached to this one.

It seemed rather unfair that the fate of this planet had hinged on the decisions and, to some degree, the incompetence of an angel and a demon.

But perhaps that was just part of what made it Ineffable.

“You’re thinking,” muttered Crowley, kissing his shoulder.

Aziraphale sighed, feeling the love in that tiny gesture. “There’s a new restaurant I heard about in Prague,” he said.

Crowley propped himself up on his elbows and kissed Aziraphale gently. As he pulled away, he looked into Aziraphale's eyes. There was something in his gaze, something ancient and sad. Crowley wanted to ease his pain, but that had never been his strong suit, especially with the whole demon thing. Sometimes he wished he remembered more about heaven, but perhaps it was a mercy that he didn’t. 

Either way, Aziraphale was hiding something. Crowley knew him well enough to know that. But whatever it was, he’d talk about it when he was ready. Or he wouldn’t. No point in prying. He sat back and offered Aziraphale a hand up. “Shall we go, then?”

“Yes, that sounds delightful,” said Aziraphale, accepting his hand. They rose together. 

Crowley put an arm around Aziraphale’s waist and stole one more kiss. Aziraphale straightened his tie and smiled warmly at him. Crowley reached out and took his hand, leading him back out into the world. Whatever came next, they’d face it together. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to beltainefaerie for the quick beta. You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
